


Joji's Kinktober Spectaculathon!

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, brotherhood era, i dunno, prompto finally being assertive in bed, prompto is being carried by gladio and getting pounded, sex in the air?, that's what i meant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Majority of these kinktober fics are gonna be about promptio with maybe some promptis1. Deepthroating2. Ass worship3-8. omg i have so much schoolwork to do, i promise i'll do these later9. Bondage and Muscles/Strength





	1. Deepthroating

If Gladio had known the night would end up like this, he would have still came but he’s not happy. In his defense, he had completely forgotten everything from school the second he graduated. When he came over to Prompto’s place for a surprise date of watching monster movies, eating cup noodles, and the possibility of spending the night under the covers, he didn’t expect for his boyfriend to turn him down to study for his midterms instead.

Highschool sucks. But being cockblocked by highschool years after leaving sucked even more.

But, Prompto did promise to watch at least one movie with him once he finished re-writing his notes for all his classes.

Gladio laid on his bed, browsing on his phone, while Prompto wrote furiously to get his notes done quickly as possible. Gladio’s attention switched to the blond after hearing several frustrated sounds coming from his direction. 

“What?  _...How? _ ” Prompto whispered to himself and erased something on his paper. He tapped his pencil while sighing deeply. “Okay, okay…” 

Prompto had been powering through his studies for several hours without a single five-minute break, his brain must be fried.Gladio turned off his phone as he got an idea.

“Hey, you doin’ okay?” Gladio came up from behind his boyfriend. Prompto leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

“No.”

“I can tell.” Gladio massaged his shoulders, earning a moan. “You don’t think you deserve a break?” 

“I wish I could but I have a test before the actual midterm exam,” Prompto sighed. “What you’re doing right now is good enough.”

“Come on, forcing yourself to keep going isn’t going to help you.” Gladio stopped his hands and went to loosen his school uniform tie. “If you’d let me, I can help you unwind a bit.” Prompto dropped his pencil on his textbook and turned his body to face the larger man.

“I’ll bite. What’s on your mind?”

“Scootch your chair out.” Prompto followed his directions and stared at him waiting for more. “You can do whatever you want but stay seated, alright?”

“Yessir!” He saluted to the shield, waiting for him to make his move.

Gladio kneeled down in between his thighs and undid his belt. Just the sound of metal clanking got him excited. Before pulling his underwear to the side, Gladio glanced up at the blond. “We’re still watching a movie later, right?”

“Oh, yeah totally.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure.” He took out Prompto’s half hard dick and licked a long stride from the base to the tip. Gladio heard a sigh from above as he continued to lick the side of his cock, getting him fully hard before pulling down the foreskin and wrapping his lips around the head. Prompto’s thighs trembled at the feeling of a warm mouth engulfing him, tongue focusing all of its attention to his most sensitive parts. 

“ _ Ahhah _ … That feels really good.” Gladio hummed in response, moving his mouth deeper. Amber eyes met blues ones, causing Prompto to shudder in response. “Can you go all the way down?” He moaned softly while nodding, relaxing his throat and pushing in all the way. Swallowing around the head once, Gladio pulled out to give him a chance to breathe. “Do it again.” Gladio wasn’t one to turn down orders. He swallowed him down once again, this time keeping his head in place for several moments. “ _ Fuck _ , Gladio!”

Lithe fingers wrapped around Gladio’s long brown hair as his other hand moved to cover his mouth. While Gladio was a little disappointed he couldn’t head Prompto clearly, the way he use his other hand to force his head to bob up and down made up for it. However, it wasn’t enough for Prompto as he started to thrust his hips slightly as well. 

“Gladio, I’m gonna cum.” His response was to circle his arms around his waist to move his head closer and bury himself more. Just seeing his boyfriend so submissive to his needs pushed him over the edge. He came in that wet mouth, crying into his hand as he pushed his hips further to feel every bit of it. 

Gladio struggled to swallow every last drop of his spent but eventually got it all down. Thankfully, the grip on his hair was loose, letting him remove himself from his cock to breathe properly. The satisfied look on Prompto face was a victory for Gladio. He tucked his boyfriend back in his pants and patted his thigh. 

“Break’s over. Time to go back to studying.” 

Prompto pretended to be asleep and ignored every voice telling him to go back to his responsibilities. 

In a few minutes, he told himself.


	2. Ass worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all just wanna worship gladio's ass

 

“I’m gonna _diiiie_!” **  
**

“You’ve only ran three miles, and one of those you walked the entire time.”

Prompto laid sprawled on the gym floor contemplating why he even works out in the first place. Besides the satisfaction he feels afterwards and the relief of finally resting after an intense run, was it worth it to go through several hours of misery?

He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead as he glanced to the side. There he was in all his glory. While Prompto used the treadmill, Gladio worked on the weights for leg day. Currently, he carried a barbell atop his shoulder and did numerous squats that really defined his…

_Don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass—Fuck!_

Did he really have to pick those shorts that day? Sure, Prompto did enjoy the view from down below, but now he’s all riled up over just staring at Gladio’s behind. His delectable, voluptuous,  _full—_

Great, now he’s rocking a chub. It couldn’t be helped. Of course it couldn’t.  _Look at him._

Gladio finished his set and carried the barbell back in its place. He noticed the shield picking up his towel to wipe his sweat from his face, meaning he was done for the day. Meaning he could now spend time buried in his boyfriend’s ass.

Fantastic, now it’s obvious he’s fully hard.

“Hey, so, how tired are you?” Prompto questioned as he strategically covered the tent in his shorts with his towel.

“Enough energy to take a shower, why?” The blond smirked, eyeing to the side and pretending he wasn’t excited to bring up the question.

“Let’s say I wanted to do another set to top off this morning’s workout. You don’t have to do much, just give me  _moral support._ ” Gladio rolled his eyes, fully aware of what was going on in his boyfriend’s head. But he smirked and grabbed his water bottle from the ground.

“And just what kind of  _moral support_  would I be doing?”

“Oh you know, praising me, telling me how good I am and how I should keep going till I finish what I started. Normal stuff.”

Gladio chuckled, already feeling the heat in his body as he stuck out his hand to help Prompto up.

“Alright, stud. You won me over. I’ll meet you in the locker room once you’ve finished wiping down the equipment.”

Thankfully, the gym and locker room were empty in the early mornings. A huge plus for Prompto. After cleaning the sweat off the equipment, Prompto ran to the locker room, eager to be with his boyfriend.

He found him just as he finished packing their bags and laid a larger towel on the bench as a form of cushion. Prompto couldn’t stop himself from pulling on Gladio’s tank top to bring him down for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues intertwined, competing with each other on who will take the lead until Prompto suddenly pushed Gladio to lay on the bench.

His skin tingled feeling thin fingers slide down to his broad chest, moving the shirt away to tweak at his nipples. Soft lips trailed down to follow the same path, mouthing at the skin of his chest before covering his right nub.

“Having fun down there?” Prompto moaned as he lightly bit his nipple in response. It was a shame Gladio brought down his body fat percentage. His pectorals weren’t as large and they certainly weren’t as soft as before, but they were still Gladio’s. What kind of maniac would complain about that?

Prompto moved lower down his heated body towards the hem of his gym shorts. He wasted no time to rip the article of clothing off, slipping it over his shoes to toss it to the side. Gladio’s cock felt heavy in his hands; it was dripping with precum but he still wasn’t fully hard yet going off from the excess skin around the head.

The blond licked his lips in preparation and swallowed down halfway in one go. Moist lips massaged the base as he bobs his head, receiving small gasps of pleasure from Gladio. Once he was fully hard, Prompto removed himself with a wet pop. Motioning the shield to turn around and lay on his stomach, Prompto kneeled down to face those two wonderful globes he’s been fantasizing about and reached out to grab a handful of each cheek.

“Man… What did I do to deserve _this_?” Prompto squeezed his ass harshly, distracting Gladio enough to forget to reply and ended up hitching his breath. A warm breath made contact on his behind and suddenly Gladio felt teeth biting into his mound. In a strange way, the shield enjoyed the harsh treatment, groaning low in his throat and pressed more against the blond’s mouth.

Tongue and teeth worshipped each cheek, loving how soft and supple it was compared to the rest of his body. Teasing lips moved closer and closer to its destination. Prompto’s ego inflated at the way Gladio kept wiggling his hips slightly to get him to hurry up and put his mouth on his more sensitive areas.

He’ll play nice, just this once. Prompto moved his hands back on each cheek and spread them apart, revealing his tight and puckering hole. A quick swipe of his tongue got Gladio shivering. Covering the ring with his mouth and sucking lightly got Gladio spilling shakey moans. Prompto shifted his gym shorts and continued on his ministrations.

Whimpers echoed off the locker room walls when a pointed tongue circled around his asshole and pressed into him, prying him open slowly. The wrinkles around his hole softened as time went on, making it easier on his tongue and letting Prompto know it was okay to insert a finger. With one hand still kneading the soft mound, the blond used the other to wet it with the saliva building up in his mouth and pushed it in to the first knuckle.

“ _Nghh—fuck_...Prom…!” Prompto sucked on his sphincter hard and eased it back by going over it with his tongue. His finger searched for his prostate, pressing on the large-ish swollen mass inside. “Guhh…!” Prompto then gently inserted a second finger. He stretched it out slowly before bringing his two fingers together to firmly press on his sweet spot. “ _Fuck_ , just keep doing that!” Prompto carefully licked at the folds of his asshole as his fingers abused at his prostate. Gladio squeezed down tightly around him and his moans started getting louder. The wood on the bench creaked from the harsh grip from Gladio. His breathing went ragged.

Prompto immediately removed himself much to his boyfriend’s dismay. The shield gave him a nasty look for interrupting his climax but relaxed when he noticed Prompto removing his shorts enough for his dick to jut out. The blond got up on his feet and walked over to face Gladio.

“Wet it for me?” Prompto didn’t have to tell him twice. Gladio lifted his upper body to reach his cock and sucked mercilessly. He made sure to lick every part of his cock, going as far to deepthroat him till he reached the hilt. Prompto didn’t want it to stop, but he was already about to cum just witnessing Gladio enjoying himself so much sucking on his cock. “Okay, Gladio that’s enough.” His boyfriend hollowed his cheeks as he gives one long final suck, leaving his cock nice and wet.

Prompto removed his shirt, tossing it to the side, as he walked back behind Gladio. He used his thumb to circle around his hole once more. Prompto pushed his boyfriend’s upper body down on the bench again but kept lower body still standing, creating a nice arch on his back.

“The things you do to me, big guy.” Prompto pushed in his cock all the way, sliding in easily. He still played with his ass as he waited for him to get used to it, caressing and kneading to his heart’s content. “Good?”

Gladio breathed heavily and would squeeze around him occasionally. His response was a subtle nod. Enough for Prompto to keep going.

The blond moved his hips, dizzy with pleasure. Prompto settled on moving in long, slow strokes just to enjoy every detail of being inside Gladio. Eventually, Prompto seeked to move faster, harder. In the end, he gripped on his hips and started to pound into him furiously, enraptured by how much Gladio’s ass jiggled each time they made contact. His hand automatically struck down on his ass, riling them both up.

Gladio cried out at the sudden strike, tightening around Prompto on reflex. “More… Fuck, Prom,  _more_!”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Prompto angled his hips to aim directly at his sweet spot. “Huh, big guy?” Gladio couldn’t keep his voice down, trying desperately to reply back.

“Yes…” Prompto struck on his cheek once more. “ _Fuck, yes, yes!_  Prom, right there!”

“What? Here?” He shifted so that the edge of his glands rubbed against his prostate. Gladio couldn’t reply back, too busy focusing on breathing and the rough pounding giving him immense amount of pleasure. “I’m close. Can I come inside you?” Gladio frantically nodded his head, tightening one last time to push him over the edge.

Prompto stilled his hips as he pushed all the way inside to release deep inside him, trembling at the intense orgasm.  His body convulsed as the last remaining shocks of his climax left him and turned his attention to the man below him.

“Gladio… you too.” Prompto reached around to stroke at the neglected cock. Just a few strokes got him ejaculating all over the towel underneath.

They both caught their breaths as the blond hugged his boyfriend from behind, enjoying the closeness. After a few minutes, Gladio nudged the smaller man to move away so he could pull up his shorts.

Prompto couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear as he stared fondly at his boyfriend taking out his shower supplies.

“Ahh, what a great workout!” He stretched out his back. “We should do this at the end of every workout session!” Prompto caught the bar of soap that was thrown at him.

“Slow down, stud. We still need to work on your endurance.”

“I feel offended… I think. Was that a jab at me coming early?” Gladio smirked as he patted on his shoulder, walking away to the showers. “I’m not fast, you’re just slow!” He chased after him to shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put yo feedback in the comments, yo
> 
> also, visit me on tumblr @jojiattack


	3. Bondage and Muscles/Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “but joji! you haven’t done the other kinktober prompts!”
> 
> _*sobs* I KNOW!_
> 
> i just wanted to give you guys something quick because i’m currently writing two other fics while i have a lab practical to do in ochem tomorrow as well as a paper and then ANOTHER lab practical for anatomy. plz have mercy, i literally wrote this in like an hour and a half

Prompto’s knees were going to be screaming in the morning. A tight leather strap wrapped around his thighs and calves, preventing him from stretching out his legs and caused a low ache around his pelvis. He’s used to the rope that was currently binding his arms behind his back. That and the occasional restraint of limbs to the bed posts, ceasing any chance of movement. **  
**

This was something definitely new. Gladio did say he wanted to try something different in bed. Although, he is a tad bit disappointed at the lack of creativity on the shield’s part. He had expected something so far out there where he needed time to think whether or not he was ready. A new toy, some outfit to make his hips look more feminine than they already are, or at least try out some sort of new position he’s seen during his… _ahem_  “late night video sessions”.

“How you holding up, babe?” Gladio’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, forgetting they were in the middle of something already.

“Could be better. I’m getting a little bored if I’m gonna be honest.” The sly smirk Prompto wore pulled Gladio to bed and pushed his knees further towards his shoulders.

“We can’t have that, can we?” The rough voice vibrated against the shell of Prompto’s ear as his stomach began to stir. Gladio ripped off his boxer-briefs. His cock jutted out, the flush red tip leaked precum and he slides it teasingly over the blond’s slicked entrance from their early ministrations.

Prompto let out a low whine, both from the lack of progress and the constricted position he was in. Thankfully, Gladio took pity, lifting him up to turn him on his stomach. The loss of visual aid made the sudden stretch of Gladio’s erection pushing into him made it all the more exciting, crying out in surprise.

He could feel his cock in the pit of his stomach from this position, pressing against his walls and kept a consistent pressure on his prostate.

Gladio went slow at first, pulling out until only the head remained before sinking in deeper than what he thought was possible. The muffled moans against the pillow with the occasional leaking out spurred Gladio on, but he wanted to hear him clearly. Without warning, he hoisted the blond in his arms— as if he weighed nothing— to press his body flushed against him, sustaining him in the air as he thrusts in harder.

There was a lingering fear from not being able to steady himself by touching the ground, solely trusting in Gladio’s strength, but it made the sensations that much stronger. To be just another weight that was nothing for the shield made groans spill out from his throat.

“ _Gladdy_ ,” Prompto hiccuped as he was lifted and dropped onto his throbbing cock.

“ _Again_ ,” he growled, meeting his hips to the rhythm of his arms effortlessly moving the blond up and down. “ _Say my name again_.” Prompto’s mouth flapped wildly as he tried to get enough air in his lungs to speak.

“Gladio!  _Ah— Gladio!_ ” Prompto came untouched. His orgasm sent powerful shocks throughout his body, squeezing down around Gladio’s cock, causing him to come seconds later.

It would be easy to just let Prompto go and flop on the bed, but he took care on setting him down easily, unfastening the restraints around his thighs and arms. He laid on the bed, dead, or so it would appear from the lack of movement besides his chest expanding from breathing heavily.

The shield laid on his side of the bed, content on falling asleep without a care in the world.

“How long do I have to workout before getting muscles like yours?” Gladio opened his eyes he didn’t realized he closed when he heard Prompto muster all his energy to ask his question.

“Eight years and a whole lot of veggies.” Prompto frowned before burying himself in the pillow.

“Nevermind.” Gladio snorted. Creeping by his boyfriend’s side to wrap his arms around his waist and relished in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> am i happy with it? no. but did i participate in this year's kinktober? ye. will i finish _every_ single prompt? shit, i dunno. am i gonna re-write a bunch of these? hell yeah! do i like comments and enjoy receiving them? **_YES!!!_**


End file.
